matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
WWII Special Chests
The is the Event Chest for the 18.1.0 WWII update. Description The chest's appearance consists of rusted dark-green color with the print which states "DANGER". Obtainability To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Normal Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Elite Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Veteran Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful weapons. Legends for the below contents: * N = Normal Chest * E = Elite Chest * V = Veteran Chest * S = Super Chest Special Note: The real PG3D equivalent of the Normal, Elite and Veteran chests are Novice, Fighter and Winner chests, respectively. List of Obtainable contents Weapons *Eindringling (N) *Brave Patriot (N) *State Defender (W, S) *Antique Pistol (E) *Old Comrade (N) *"Directorate" (N, E) *"Doomsday" (E, V) *Old Commissar (E) *Adversary (N, E) *"Flamer" (F, W) *Heavy Killer (V, S) *Kamikaze Launcher (W, S) *Comrade's Machine (E, V) *Okhotnik (N) *Junker's Revenge (F, W) *"Verboten" (S) *Elite Commando (E) *Patton's Wrath (N) *Fireball Necklace (E, V) *Vinegar Joe (E) *Johnny Gun (E, V) *Blowback Machine Gun (N, E) *"Rising Sun" (E) *"War Machine" (E, V, S) *"Greaser" (N, E) *"Stallion" (N) *Red Army SMG (N) *Imperial Rifle (E) *Police Infantry (N, E) *"Achtung!" (E) *Hunter LMG (E, V) *Spear Of Destiny (W, S) *"The Opposer" (N, E) *"Staatmeizter" (E, V) *Legion's Aftermath (S) *Jungle Warrior (N, E) *"Overlord" (E, V) *"Pekhotnye" (N, E) *Skier's Resolve (S) *Raining Bullets (N) *Heavy Warrior (N, E) *Extreme Warfare (E) *Automatic Shogun (V, S) *Dual Waffens (N) *Emperor's Wrath (N) *Dangerous Hope (E) *"Amaterasu" (N, E) *"Superträger" (V, S) *"Maverick" (E) *"Commando" (N, E) *Militäreifer (V, S) *Angreifer (N, E) *Headhunter Unbound (E) *Twin Raiders (N, E) *War Rifle (N) *Twin Gangsters (N, E) *"Welwyn" (N, E) *"Lanchester" (N) *Silenced Sten (N) Currencies *5 (N, E, V) *10 (N, E, V) *20 (N, E, V) *50 (E, V) *100 (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, E) *100 (N, E) *500 (N, E, V) *750 (E, V) *1000 (S) *50 (N, E) *150 (N, E, V) *350 (E, V) *500 (S) *5 for Veteran (N) *15 for Veteran (E) *40 for Veteran (V) *80 for Veteran (S) *10 wear (N) *50 wear (E, V) *150 wear (V) *250 wear (S) *100 Shards (N, E) *250 Shards (N, E, V) *500 Shards (N, E, V) *750 Shards (V, S) *1000 Shards (S) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) *VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Elite VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *Elite VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *Elite VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *Elite VIP Account 2 days (W, S) Wearable Set Appearance 'Helmet' *It is brown-colored and has a strap that allows your lower chin to hold it in place. 'Suit' *It is a brown veil with a belt with bags attached to it. 'Boots' *It is the pair of brown boots. Effects 'Full set' *Increases weapon's damage by 20%. *Increases weapon's ammo by 20%. 'Helmet' *Reduces headshot damage by 20%. 'Suit' *Increases armor points by 20%. 'Boots' *Allows double jump. Group of weapon effect *The following are the weapons to be given by the winner. **Angreifer **Twin Raiders **"Superträger" *When they are given the above weapons, the effect triggered will be this: **Reduced enemy damage and negative status effect time. Category:Other Category:Event Set Category:Event Chest